


The Language of Cranes

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are unwritten and unspoken in this grammar of the forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> This could be any fandom and any set of brothers, but the "crane" reference is especially apt for Prison Break. For my [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) table and the pairing of Michael/Lincoln Slash, this is #81, "How."

x-x-x-x-x

The sound where two brothers love beyond boundaries is an untranslatable secret, like the language of cranes.

The glossary of sighs, and of promises to embrace while reforming and forgetting the subtle language of the past, is unwritten. It flows forth in a susurration of inflection that only those speaking it can understand.

Any words once used are now lost to the tacit balance of need with denial. There are warnings within glances, looks that convey the whole of this new love while pleading for the unwelcome history to remain silent.

This is how it's done.

Only together can this dance take the place of all the structures and syntaxes the world depends upon to survive.

The requisite vocabulary of this forbidden union is voiced in touch and the essence of mingled fate.

To others, the unpatterned murmur of love-songs buzzes with the chaos of disorder, of a life with no fixed template or meter.

But for those inside this language, the longing for completion is stronger than explanation or convention. By living it, the language forms itself—the bond spirals tighter than all the logic of mere sensibility.

These two have forged their own future, their own vernacular of love. So long as the meaning is clear to both of them, the language is complete.

They forgot long ago that anyone else might be listening.

 

_\----- fin -----_  



End file.
